Not Like The Movies
by kirstyllouise
Summary: For those Auslly fans, who like a little cliche without without being murdered by Cheese ;) Ally's life turns upside down and it's all thanks to Austin, but will she deal with it like the way she knows she should, or will it be all too much for her. I suck at writing Summery's but Hey Ho, Here we Go just Another Auslly FF :) Enjoy xo
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Auslly FF so I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Really! Because if I own A&A why would I be writing FF on a site... Exactly I wouldn't xo**

**I was listening to the Loud EP whilst writing this for Inspiration :) One Day I will meet R5!**

**On with zee Story .**

**Not Like The Movies**

* * *

General POV:  
Ally had made this decision along time ago, and now when it stared her in the face, she was too scared to do anything, could she go through with all the changes, was it fair on her Dad, Mom, Trish, Dez and most importantly Austin, he was the main reason she was doing this, he's pushed her too far and now she had to make a decision quick before she looses her options.

Austins POV:

Ally had been acting strage for the past three days but all I know is that it's heading towards spring break and I want her to let her hair down, just for once. I was sat on the counter next to the till where Ally should be, but she'd wondered off a while back to check stock, or somthing like that, customers had been drifting in and out,annoyed at not being able to be served, after the fith customer left I decided to help out going behinde the counter waiting for a customer to show at the till. After about 5 minutes Kira walked in, 'wow' i thought to myself, after the whole bad breath incident we harldy spoke, well I pretty much avoided her, but her breath has been smelling preety good lately.

"Hey Kira, can I help you with anything" I asked putting on a charming smile, she politely smiled back and shook her head but walked over to me "so when did you start working here?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't, just helping Ally out, she's been a little distrcted lately" I explained, Kira's smile faltered a little at Ally's name but before I could blink she compossed herself. "Aw, that's so sweet of you Austin" She smiled "But I best be off, I only cme in to see if Dallas was here, but since he isn't I'm off" she walked to the door before turning around "by the way Austin, I'd ask Ally whats going on sooner than later, she might not tell you anything otherwise" her smile only returning as she left but It wasn't a smile people usualy saw on someones face unless something bad had happened.  
I ushered people out of the shop telling everyone it was closing early, flipping the sign over I rushed to find Ally, I checked everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen, I checked the stock room, practise room and even went to her house, I rang her phone, but no answer, Iwas getting scared now, what was up with Ally.

Then a thought hit me, 'The Apple Tree' I thought to myself, it was Alyy's favorite places to think and it wasn't far from where she lived, hidded from all the 'chaos' that she called her life, or at least that was her diffinition of the place. After running straight to her hiding place, I heard branches rustle but I didn't say anything,I slowly made my way through the bushes and branches, on the other side of it all was Ally, I sighed out loud relived, but she heard me, she raised her head at looked at me before stairing back at the grass.

"Ally, whats going on?" I said walking over to her and sitting in front of her "I thought we where friends"

"We are" she blurted out defencivley  
"then please tell me whats going on in that brain of yours" I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me dead in the eyes "whatevers going on Alls you can tell me"  
she sighed pulling away from me, getting on her feet she started pacing around mumbeling to hefself the only things I understood where the words my name, Dallas, stupid, child, me again trish, her mom and dad and me again "Ally" I yelled snapping her out of her trance "tell me now!"

"I'm sorry Austin, I cant do this, I can't keep this prom you any longer"  
she breathed in and out deeply "I'm..."

* * *

**Duh Duh Dahhhhhh...  
**

**sorry it's short the chapters will get longer, promise :***

**Cliff Hager on the first chapter ;) but don't worry, next chapter coming soon, I'd like to thank my friend for giving me the idea for this but I have changed the plot slightly to what they suggested.**

**What do you guys think is gonna happen, whats going on with Ally? **  
**but be warned everything is not at it seems to be ;)**

**Please review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'd like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter :) you guys are awesome, and I'm glad you took the time to review.**

**Ok so in this chapter you will find out what is going on with Ally. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Does a 16 year old girl own A&A? Nope didn't think so...**  
**Not Like The Movies**

* * *

Ally's POV:

This was so hard, how on earth could I tell him but I had to."I'm sorry Austin, I cant do this, I can't keep this from you any longer"

I breathed in and out deeply "I'm... I'm moving to South Africa" I blurted out, I couldn't bare to look at him after all he was the reason she was going there, he'd become too much of a distraction in her life and she didn't want him to be but he was also her friend so she had to choose between her friends of herself and for once she chose herself.

"Wha- Why?" he asked I could tell without looking at him that his mouth had dropped.  
"I'm Joining the Green Peace Program and they needed more people to work out in South African and because of the background of my mom in Africa they took me on board" I explained still not facing him, I had already told my parents they where upset but proud of me taking such a drastic decision with my life and trying to help a bigger cause.

"Ally..." The way he said my name confused me, I wanted to look around to get some answers from his expression but I was too scared to look. "Don' try and talk me out of it Austin, I've already accepted the offer and I go in the next two weeks" I said keeping my self calm, tears ready to spill over, this was so hard, just as I knew it would be but it's harder not looking at him in the eyes as I tell him everything.

"why didn't you tell me sooner All's this isn't fair" he said defeated but it was what he said that irritated me "what do you mean? 'Not Fair' Not fair on who Austin because the last time I checked going to South Africa for Green Peace was not about you" I said exasperated.

"I did't mean it like that Ally and you know I didn't" At this pint I was facing him, he was walking over to me so I just walked away "I know Austin and I'm sorry, I know its not fair that I dropped it on you last minute but I only found out a week ago and I wanted to make the decision for myself without anyone butting in and I did, and now I'm going to South Africa"

He didn't say anything he just walked away and sat on a big rock formation that didn't really look comfortable to sit on. "Listen Austin, I'm gonna let you take in everything, I've said, If you need me, I'll be at Sonic Boom" I said smiling but he didn't notice since his was taking a good look at the grass, I walked out of the brushes, careful not to scratch my legs on any bare branches.

As I walked to Sonic Boom all I could think about was how Austin looked as I left him, Sad and confused and a bit angry, I felt guilty, and that was the very reason I didn't want to look at him when telling him, why should I feel guilty at taking control of my life.

*30 Minutes Later*

Austin's POV:

I'd spent the past half hour wondering around Miami loosing myself in my own thoughts, I can't believe Ally was going to South Africa, but tone thing was stuck, one question, why?  
why was Ally joining Green Peace, she'd never mentioned anything like this before, what was prompting her to go.

I remembered Ally said that she's be at Sonic Boom, so I started heading over, the clouds above me started to turn grey, there where weather warnings week about a storm heading our way and it looks about as if its about to start.

I had just about made it inside of Sonic Boom just as it had started thunder and lightning, but I hadn't been lucky enough to escape from the rain and I was now soaking wet through, as I entered Sonic Boom, people where leaving, heading back home I guessed so they didn't get stuck in the weather when it got worse, I would of headed home too, but Ally was more important than any storm.

I looked around and saw no-one around but Ally's dad who was locking up the store, he let me in first though, Since Ally wasn't down here I decided to check the practice room, and of course there she was sat at the piano, but she wasn't playing, the cover closed she had her arms folded up resting and her head against her arms, she had fallen asleep and I could tell by her deep breathing, I sighed, walking over to her but before I did anything, I though about what I was going to do, checking out the window the rain was heavy but the lighting and thunder had eased up for now,so I walked over to Ally picking her up bridal style, she couldn't sleep here and her dad had probably left by now.

As I left the practice room with Ally in my arms, I checked to make sure I hadn't woken her, she was groaning in my arms but she was still asleep, I carefully walked downstairs with her in my arms and made my way over to the counter to pick up the keys that her dad had left behind for us to let our selves out the back, with the keys was a note.

_Ally, the fronts all locked up so you can let yourself out the back when you've finished._  
_I'm heading to Robs tonight for a while so don't wait up for me and you'r mother has gone out too, and I don't know when she'll be back, take care sweetie._

_Lots of Love, Dad._

I carefully maneuvered Ally around so she was still safe in my arms but so I could pick the keys up off of the counter, I walked to the back entrance and awkwardly let my self out managing to keep Ally asleep, luckily she was light in my arms so it wasn't that hard.

I managed to make it to my car, unlock it and get Ally in, and after all that she was still asleep, gosh she must of been tired I drove all the way to her house and I was lucky that the thunder and lightning didn't wake her up.

I got her inside and walked to her room, finally being able to put her down but I couldn't leave her in her clothes so I looked in her drawers looking for something to put her in, I picked out a baggy t-shirt, wait hang on, my t-shirt, I must of left it here a while back and forgotten about it, oh well, and pulled out some long flannel pj bottoms, luckily with her wearing a lose flowing skirt type thing on I could slide the pants on her without a problem and without looking at her underwear I got her out of her skirt before planning on how to get her into my shirt without me seeing her bra.

I slipped the shirt over her head first and once she was covered in that I put my hand over the shirt and reached down the neck carefully not to whack Ally in the face with my elbow, some how I managed to get her dressed fully in appropriate clothing without being Ungentlemanly.

I got her under her quilt and tucked her in, I leaned in and kissed her forehead, as soon as I pulled away I left the room turning off the lights. I then walked to the bathroom and pulled out a spare quilt and pillows from the cupboard and made my way down stairs, setting myself up on the couch. Laying there in the darkness was peaceful, with me staying here most of the time, I'd left a few joggers behind and shirts just for when I stayed so at least I didn't have to sleep in soggy, wet clothes.

I lay there thinking about what I wanted to say to Ally in the morning, she was my best friend so I'm going to support her no matter what, but I can't help but want to be selfish, I don't want her to leave me, sure I'll have Dez and Trish but she... well she was Ally, she kept me grounded, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she's gone. I felt my eyes get heavier, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think guys and gals? I know my spelling may be way off but 1 I have dyslexia and 2 my computer has no spell check.**  
**So for those who thought Ally was pregnant that was what I wanted you to think :) because duh, I wanted a plot twist.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, Over all I did this in the space of 3 hours but not continuously writing, I played a little Portal 2 in between :P haha.**

**Please review and tell me what you think ,**  
**Much Love xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyooo  
Okay so what, it's been nearly two weeks since my last update :o sorry guys, it's been a busy two  
weeks but I didn't forget the story so from here on out I'll try to update it more often :D**

**Thank You Guys soooo much for your reviews, they really do make me happy.**

**So here you guys go, another chapter xox**

**Disclaimer: Sure, Yep, I own Austin and Ally, along with R5, Nerdy Nummies and Demi Lovato (which was what I got my inspiration for this episode :D)**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I woke up feeling better, I turned around, wrapping myself up in my blankets like a cocoon , sighing at its warmth, the I realised I was in my bed, but I, I thought I fell asleep at Sonic Boom. Did my dad move me? I dropped the thought, fact was someone had brought me home and I was happy. I pulled myself out of bed and put on my slippers and dressing gown, I was warm and felt like a little rabbit in my dressing gown, it was all fluffy.

I made my way down stairs, it was around 9 so my dad would be at work by now, luckily it was a Saturday so I didn't have to worry about school and I had no homework. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard heavy breathing and soft snores coming from the living room, did my dad not go to work? I asked myself. Walking in to the front room, I saw pretty much the cutest thing ever, It was Austin wrapped up in the duvet, hugging it tightly as if he was holding on for dear life, his face scrunched up, clearly he was having a nightmare but his expression quickly changed into a happy one, I decided to leave him in peace and make us some breakfast.

In the kitchen it was still dark, the blinds closed, stopping any light from coming in to the room, so I went to open them, once opened they let in a flood of light, making it look like a much happier place. I decided to make Austin pancakes and me bacon, eggs, and waffles. I whizzed around the kitchen and by the time I was don't Austin had woken up, probably by the sound of pans being clattered together and the smell of pancakes, he walked in rubbing his face in his hands, his shirt slightly raised on one side showing off his abs a little, I coughed and pointed to his shirt, he caught on quickly and pulled his shirt down, smiling at me.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked eagerly jumping onto the counter top.

"First, down" I said motioning him to sit at a seat and for him to get off the counter top "And secondly, Pancakes for you and for me bacon, eggs and waffles"

He swiftly moved to the table taking a seat as I walked over to him with his breakfast "Toppings in the fridge"

He smiled at me walking to the fridge, eyeing everything inside he finally chose peanut butter and chocolate spread with blueberries, we sat there in a comfortable silence as we ate, every now and then glancing at each other and smiling, that boy has no idea what he does to me, but soon I won't have to deal with it, I'll be in South Africa doing my stuff and he'll be here doing his stuff.

After breakfast he helped me clear up before he asked "So, what's the plan for today then?"

I smiled, I'd lately wanted to bake but never really had the chance between school, work and helping Austin write a song but today was my day so I was going to bake, "Well I'm baking, feel free to help or you can watch TV"

"TV for me" He said running in to the front room.

"Move your duvet away and move your stuff from the living room first" I shouted to him.

"Kay Kay" He shouted back to me, I decided to get dressed before baking anything but before that I needed to ask Austin if he wanted the bathroom before me, which he said he was ok, so I went and got dressed. I had a quick shower, drying myself and quickly blow drying my hair before putting it up into a high loose ponytail.

I wore a double layered vest top, the under layer grey and the over layer a bubble gum blue, and put on grey baggy sweatpants, picking up a hoodie from my closet I put that on top, leaving my face free from makeup I put on some socks then put mu slippers back on and made my way back down stairs, Austin was on the couch watching some surfing thing, so I made my way to the kitchen and got my stuff ready for baking, once my ingredients where out and ready I pulled out a couple of baking recipes, and picked my favourite ones.  
I decided to attempt to bake Pumpkin spice cupcakes, lemonade cupcakes with fresh raspberry icing, Oreo cupcakes and Strawberries and Cream cake pops.

**(Links to photo's on my profile) **

I spent half the day in the kitchen on my own baking until Austin came in "Smells good Alls what have you made?"

"So far, well I have made the Pumpkin spice the Oreo Cupcakes and the Cake Pops but I have to wait till they cool before I can decorate them, but I still have the Lemonade cupcakes to make" I said smiling at him, I heard the front door open and close and in came my mom with a bunch of bags "Hey sweetie" she said greeting me but Austin thought he'd try and be funny "Hi honey-bun" she laughed at him and rolled her eyes and I did the same. "So this is what you two have been up to all day" she said looking at the rack of cakes on the far counter top "Well actually I've baked whilst Austin watched some Surfing rubbish on the TV"

"Hey that surfing thing was actually amazing, it was based on a real life story and that chick Anna-Sophia Robb was in it"

"Oh yeah, I actually have heard of it, didn't the girl like loose her arm by a shark and then go to Thailand?" I asked, remembering Trish mentioning she wanted to watch it.

"That's the one" Austin said

"Sounds fun, I only really came around to tell you that I'm taking your dad to a work thing I have tonight"

"Why are you taking dad?" I asked confused, after their split they had always been on good terms but usually mom didn't take him to things that involved her work.

"My bosses want to meet him, plus I figured it would get him out of the house, the only time he goes out is for conferences, work or to Rob's" Mom told me, she was right, his social life was pretty boring.

"Okay then"

"Oh and here sweetie, I got you some new clothes for your trip, they will a bit more suitable than the stuff in your wardrobe" She said smiling

I just laughed, I felt Austin's eyes on me as my mom joked about South Africa, my dad thought it was stupid, Me going to South Africa to get away from my feelings for Austin but he understood my love for Green Peace and my mom talked him round to the idea, and he was more understanding, he's still adamant that I tell Austin about how I feel before I leave and maybe Austin can change my mind, but the reality is, nothing is going to stop me from going, I was always told that I had bazillion to one chance at actually doing something with my passion for music and yeah being partners with Austin helped with that dream, and yeah, I had finally gotten over my stage fright, but music would always be here when I got back, but this, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wasn't turning it down, and maybe that's the way I had to explain it to Austin.

* * *

**So, this chapter was kinda short in my opinion, but I'll try to get up another chapter as soon as possible :D Please keep reviewing, it truly does mean the world to me :D xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Gonna own A&A but oh well!**

**No AN Today Enjoy :D**

* * *

General POV:

After baking Austin and Ally decided to have a movie day, they contacted Trish and Dez, but Trish was working and actually needed to keep this job and Dez was keeping her company.

So they since it was just the both of them they made a medium bowl of popcorn and sat down with a blanket over the both of them Austin and his legs taking up most of the space on the couch and she set with her legs dangling over his. They decided that the first movie they was going to watch was Ace Ventura: Pet Detective **[1] **Once the film had started they slipped into a comfortable silence cans of soda littered the coffee table and within no time at all the stuff Ally baked earlier on in the day had been consumed along with nearly all of the popcorn, neither one of them talked throughout the movie but it wasn't as if it was awkward, there was awkwardness in the air but not that much, Ally's phone on the coffee table started to go off.

*You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you*

"Hello" She said down the phone walking out of the room so Austin could watch the movie in peace, on the other end of the phone it was Trish and she didn't sound too happy.

"When were you going to tell me you're going to South Africa" she said, the frustration showing in her voice.

"Trish I was going to tell you tonight, but how did you find out?"

"Your mom came into the mall and I saw her shopping for some clothes, I asked if she was going back away and then she told me it was you who was going but she told me why"

"Wait, what do you mean she told you why" Ally asked her mom and dad obviously knew about her liking Austin but the thing was did they tell Trish that was the reason she was leaving. "She told me you wanted to follow in her footsteps and I can totally understand this"

Ally sighed a breath of relief "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me straight away"

"I'm sorry Trish"

"It's ok; I'm guessing you already told Austin"

"How did you know?"

"Please we all kno-"Trish was cut off by someone yelling in the background, a deep manly voice "Listen All's I gotta go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure"

Ally walked back into the front room to see Austin still watching the movie but as she was sitting down he switched his gaze over too her he smiled at her, Ally started to get lost in his eyes, all that was running through her mind was how much she was going to miss him when she was gone, she really did like him sometimes she even though she loved him but he could never know that, one because he would never like her that way and two, if he did like her it would forever ruin their friendship.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted, she looked over to him and he just stared at her, not saying a word, Ally's head was full of so many things even though she was looking right at Austin she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing until she felt his lips on her, but she didn't even start to fight it, she sunk into his kiss right away, forgetting her issues about South Africa and everything else, this was one of the rare moments that Ally could come out of her shell and it was all because of Austin.

He was about to pull away but for a change Ally took control and pushed herself forward and kissed him harder, all that she was thinking now was that this was her only chance to tell him how she feels, but she made a promise to herself that this wouldn't change anything, she was still going to South Africa, there was a time that oxygen became necessary so she pulled away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she said but in all honesty she wasn't she was happy it made it easier because he was the one to make the first more "It's ok" he said after a long pause he burst out laughing Ally at this started to feel self-conscious and Austin noticed this.

* * *

Austin's POV:

Wow, I mean Wow! I cannot believe this I was half expecting Ally to slap me but to see her, feel her take control over what happened was amazing and that kiss! It was so powerful, and then she apologized and the old Ally was back but all of a sudden I started laughing at the fact that she kissed me back, I wasn't crazy, I didn't imagine it she actually kissed me back, I started laughing harder but then I noticed I was making Ally uncomfortable "Oh Ally I wasn't laughing at you know.." her face softened a little but not by much, she was finding it hard to believe me "So what was you laughing at then?" She asked so I explained, after that there was this awkwardness before she spoke up "This doesn't change things you know, I'm still going"

"I didn't expect it to change your mind"

"And this doesn't change how things are between us, I'm going away and we're staying friends"

"What, what do you mean, just staying friends?"

"Well nothing between us is going to change"

"Even after that k-"

"Yes! Even after what just happened" I couldn't believe what she was saying, even after that kiss, to say I got angry and upset was an understatement, so before I said something I regretted I walked out of the house taking my bags I just left, I started walking to my house when I bumped into Dez "Hey Dez"

"Austin Hey, I was coming to get you"

"Why?"

"I got the new Eternal Globe wanna come to mine and play?"

"Yeah sure" It was better than me going home and just moping around

"You okay man?"

"Yeah everything's fine, just a little tired that's all"

We went back to Dez's house and played for a good couple of hours I crashed at his house instead of going home.

* * *

No-one's POV:

Little did Austin know that over at Ally's house she was ringing up Green Peace Organization and arranging to go to South Africa Early;

* * *

**Okay :} so I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but it's ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll try and update again Thursday or maybe even tonight, let us know what you think xo **

**[1]: I don't own that film and It's one of my all-time faves :D**

**If you know what Ally's ringtone let us know, get a virtual cookie xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, Okay so I love how you all reacted to the last chapter :') I do know what I'm doing don't worry and if anyone has ever watched CSI when Grissom used to be in it then you might have an Idea on what I'm going to do .**

**OMG Last night was AMAZING! And it was all thanks to Laura because she tweeted me :o I was so freakin happy and I still am :D and I got into College woop, woop hehe.**

**Now this chapter is set 1 whole week after the last chapter and it's time for Ally's departure.**

**Not Like the Movies**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Today was the day, after I rang up they were nice to change the day of my trip and set it for a week.

So here I am in my dad's car with my mum dad and Trish, I didn't tell Austin I'd changed the date I was going but I left Trish a letter to give him, I thought it would be easier and that way he wouldn't come and try and stop me, it wasn't long till we were at the airport and all I could do was stare at the entrance, my flight wasn't sue to set off for another 4 hours but because we had to get I had to get through security and everything else I decided that coming at this time would be better. After I got my tickets and my luggage handed in it was time to say goodbye to my parents and Trish, the goodbye was hard and long.

I said goodbye to Trish first, I gave her a long hug "I'm going to miss you so much Trish"

"I'm going to miss you too All's"

"Don't forget to give Austin his letter" I said to her pulling away.

"I won't forget, but what did you write to him?" she asked me hoping I'd give something away.

"Ask Austin, if he wants to tell you he will do" I said and she just smiled at me getting that if she was going to find out it would have to be on Austin's terms.

I said goodbye to my parents, I hugged them both together and attempted not to cry and was successful my dad not so much though. As we pulled apart he wiped his eyes and smiled "Our girls all grown up" he said to my mom and she just smiled and nodded "do you want to go get something to eat before you leave sweetheart?" she asked me I nodded and we headed to a breakfast bar within the airport, I had 3 and a half hours left so I had time to eat and still get through security, we sat down and ordered when my phone went off, I had turned it on vibrate so luckily it didn't play, I looked at the caller ID and it Said Austin, I quickly pressed red and turned my phone off before putting it into my bag , I didn't want to speak to him today, since last week we've probably spoken around 100 words to each other in total, it's been to awkward to hang around which I knew it would do but he attempts to talk to me but I just walk away not wanting to hear what he has to say, Trish says I'm being stupidly stubborn about this but I didn't care, for one time could things just not revolve around Austin and what he feels and thinks about something, can for once it revolve around me, I just want today to be about me and that's all I ask.

Not long after our food came and our table was filled with happy chatter and laughs, my dad was eating Sausage, Eggs, Bacon, Tomatoes and toast loaded in greasy and fat, a heart attack waiting to happen, Mom was eating Waffles with fruit, Mint choc chip Ice Cream and Strawberry Sauce, Trish had Jam on Toast and I was eating ham and cheese omelette with buttered bread.

After eating it was time for me to properly say goodbye to everyone, we had a big hug all of us together and we stayed like this for 5 minutes, "This is silly guys, I'm coming back in 2 month" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah 2 Month which is what… 8 weeks which makes that 62 days" Trish said to me

"I'll be back before you know it and we can Skype every day I promise" I said smiling at her she smiled back and gave me one last hug before telling me to go, my parents waved me off with Trish, when I got to the entrance to security I turned around to see that the spot where my parents and Trish where standing was now empty, they must of gone back to the car. After a long time going through security and then waiting for my plane it was time for me to board, I had brought 3 books with me, knowing that my plane journey would be long, as I boarded the plane I looked out of the windows saying my final goodbye to Miami, even though I'd be coming back soon, it seemed like it was a lifetime away. Luckily I had a window seat so I could watch the sea and clouds but before we took off everyone had to take their seats and next to me a guy around my age sat next to me, he had wind swept hair a little like Austin's but this guy's hair was a mousey brown, his eyes where a bright blue and he had a soft small smile.

"I'm Alec, you?" He asked politely I smiled back shaking his hand "Allyson, but you can call me Ally" He smiled at me "Nice shirt" he said pointing to the Beatles shirt I had on "You're not from around here are you" I said noting that he had a really strange accent "I'm from England" he said.

"But you don't have a regular English Accent?" I asked but it sounded more of a statement. "I'm from the northwest of England a small place called Manchester"

"Never heard of it sorry"

"Hardly anyone in America has, most of the time people assume that all British people have a London accent when really we don't" He said smiling his accent was rather cute and it was a bit more rough, not a soft English accent you'd expect but it was still amazing, "So why are you heading to South Africa Ally?" he asked.

"Green Peace" I said turning my attention to him and smiling

"Cool same here; do you know where you're being stationed?"

"I'm going to Malawi, you?"

"I'm going to Madagascar"

"That's so cool" I said I was so excited to go to South Africa

"Yeah, and we'll get to meet up and the bonfires and meeting "

I can't believe that I met someone that actually seems nice

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I was at Dez's when someone knocked at the door and since Dez was in the shower I got up and answered the door. At the door stood Trish I saw her turn around and wave at Ally's parents but Ally wasn't in the car so why was Trish getting a lift off of them? I let it drop and opened the door wide to let her in. "So what brings you here?" I asked her she made her way to Dez's room and I followed her once we was in his room she closed the door and told me to sit down, I started to get concerned at this, "Trish, what's going on?" she handed me a light blue envelope that had my name on the front of it, I looked at the envelope properly and saw that it was in Ally's handwriting "what is this?" I asked hoping maybe this time I would actually get an answer "It's a letter from Ally, she wouldn't tell me what it was about but she told me to give it to you" I didn't understand though, why would Ally write me a letter when whatever she wanted to say, she could of said it to my face or if she wanted to write it in a letter she could have been the one to give it to me "why did you bring it to me though, why didn't she give it to me herself?"

"Because she's gone Austin" she said as a matter of fact, she looked at me guessing she was waiting for my reaction but I knew what she meant, I knew she meant she'd left and gone to South Africa, I knew because I had a feeling all week long after the kiss they had together and how distant Ally had made herself from him and now his suspicions had been confirmed and now she was gone, he stuffed the letter into hi8s bag along with his other belonging and left Dez's room "I'm off home Dez, I'll talk to you later" he shouted he heard a muffled shouting sound come from the bathroom and he turned to Trish "You can stay here if you want I don't think Dez will mind" but she stood up, I don't think she'd want to spend time alone but it was better than spending time with Dez in her mind.

"No, no, It's ok I'll just go home, I need some sleep before I have to go to work anyways" she left Dez's with me but before we separated she stopped me and turned me around "Listen I know something's going on between you and Ally, I don't know what exactly but there's something going on and whatever it is I'm guessing it's in that letter now you don't need to tell me what's in that letter but I would appreciate it if you did" her eyes filled concern and worry "Okay, I'll tell you but after I've read the letter , the thing is Trish this thing that's going on well it could ruin everything between everyone and I know that Ally doesn't want that to happen and neither do I.

We said goodbye and then we parted ways, once I got in I said "Hi" to my mom and dad before I went to my room. I quickly shut my door and threw my bag on my bed, rummaging through it, tossing any clothes washing to the floor, I found the object of my desire.

I pulled it out and sat on my bed, carefully opening the envelope a letter fell out it was definitely from Ally it was in her Hand writing, I slowly began to read the letter

_Austin…_

* * *

**Okay :) so hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Keep ****reviewing**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter but don't worry, I hope this clears up a few things, Thank You for your reviews, They really do mean a lot to me, If I don't update again today I'll update tomorrow :) **

**Disclaimer: Still not owning A&A**

**Not Like The Movies**

* * *

_Austin…_

_Well where do I start? Well let's start with goodbye, don't worry it's not goodbye forever, I'll be back home in two months, and it'll pass by quickly, you deserve to know why I've gone. And Honestly I never was going to tell you but you deserve to know. I just want you to know that I'll always care for you and even after this letter you don't want to talk to me ever again then fair enough. _

_It's not you, honestly it isn't and it genuinely is me, I don't know how to deal with my feelings and I think that maybe this trip will help me figure out everything, you have no idea how much you mean to me, as a work partner, a friend and maybe something more, I've never really good with boys and relationships, just look what happened with Dallas, but that's not where I was going with this, In the end it turns out my mind needs clearing of everything and to just have some me time, I know that this probably seems really selfish of me._

_Now there is so much I want to pour into this letter but I feel as if most of it needs to be said face to face and that I can only say so much in this letter so the next thing I want to tell you if that I'm sorry I left without telling you but I didn't want you to come after me and it's not because I don't like you, heck I like you more than I think I should at times, and I wasn't avoiding talking about the kiss, even though I kinda was but really the reason was I was hoping you'd forget about the kiss because sometimes I think that I'd never be good enough for you and I will always think that so this trip is not only for me it's also for you to have a good think and if you seriously like me 'that' way then at least you'll be sure of it, you have 2 months to fully think things through and I won't be upset if you choose to be with someone else, because then I'll know the truth and that will make me happy, because you'll be happy, I feel like I'm just droning on now but since it's in a letter it doesn't matter._

_Also another thing is that if you want to talk to me whilst I'm here in Malawi then you can either Video chat me on Thursdays I think it is but I have no idea at what time so your best bet is to write to me, I'll write the address at the bottom of this letter. _

_I think that's everything now, you have no idea how many times it took me to write this until it was perfect, I'm going to miss you whilst I'm away Austin, the times we stayed in and watched countless films and our Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl Marathons but don't worry I never have and never will tell a soul about your addiction to those shows ;) and the times you keep me company at sonic boom and when me, you, Trish and Dez went to the fair and you and Dez ate all those corn dogs, and ever since you and Dez won't even go near one, which kinda serves you right._

_We've had so many good times me and you including Trish and Dez and sometimes even without them; I wouldn't trade them for the world._

_Anyway I guess that's everything, so keep in touch yeah? _

_Love Ally xo_

* * *

Austin's POV:

After reading what Ally had to say I felt so blind, the emotion she poured into that letter, I went to my desk and pulled out a writing pad and pen, but no matter what I attempted to write nothing just seemed to sound right, so in the end it was more a letter asking if she's Arrived safely, as I reached the end of the letter I signed my name and went to get an envelope, once inside I realised Ally never wrote the Address on the letter like she said she would, so I rang her parents and got the address, walking to the post office to send my letter to her I wondered if it would arrive before she would or after. I got to the post office and waited in line so many people stood with letters and packages wanting to be sent all over the world, but as I stood there so many things rushed through my brain, as I got to the front I handed the letter over, and the woman stamped it, her face had a mean expression on it, her tone was bitter when she spoke and clearly not in the best of moods, whilst she filed my letter for delivery she muttered something about children being rude and ungrateful, why couldn't someone stamp her in the face, as I was leaving she sneered at me, I left the post office and paused having an Idea, I ran home and grabbed my overnight bag before leaving to go back to Dez's I told my mum and dad I was going to stay there for a couple of days and they didn't question it, I quickly pulled out my phone and rang Trish as I was on my way to Dez's house asking for her to come over, she sounded happy, she was probably at work looking for an excuse to leave.

I heard her tell her boss a family member had been in a car accident and then a sound of a bell, probably from the shop door, "On my way" she said down the phone before hanging up, it wasn't long till I was at Dez's, I walked through the door to see Dez's mum sat on the recliner watching TV "Back Again?" she asked but I could tell it was more of a statement, I just nodded and walked to Dez's room, His mom was an old bat who treated Dez like dirt, after his dad left she treated him like scum, and he didn't deserve it, but it hardly got him down, most of the time it was because he was oblivious to her rudeness but other times he noticed she was bitter and off with him and upset him, I walked into his room to see him playing on his computer. He knew I was there but didn't say anything too engrossed into his game, I lay face down in his bed waiting for Trish to come or Dez to pull his face out of his game.

* * *

**I know all in all it was a pretty short chapter, but I will try and update for later today or tomorrow and I'll try and get it to 2000 words excludings the AN,**

**Love You Guys, Please keep reviewing **

**xo**


End file.
